Plus Qu'une Simple Baise
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-saison 1. L'important moment où Brian se rend compte que ce qu'il partage avec Justin n'a rien à voir avec ce dont il a l'habitude... Ou lorsqu'une baise devient beaucoup plus que ça...


Sommaire : Mid-saison 1. L'important moment où Brian se rend compte que ce qu'il partage avec Justin n'a rien à voir avec ce dont il a l'habitude... Ou lorsqu'une baise devient beaucoup plus que ça...

Pairing : Brian/Justin (Britin).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**Plus Qu'une Simple Baise.**_

XXXX

Leurs retrouvailles sur la piste du Babylon avait été instantanées et explosives, dès l'instant où ils s'étaient retrouvés leurs corps remuèrent ensemble, synchronisés.

Ce rythme endiablé qu'ils connaissaient à présent par cœur les firent danser une bonne partie de la nuit sous l'œil amusé de leurs proches et de celui, un peu moins amusé, de la foule enivrée.

Ce fût avec un naturel déconcertant que Brian, à la fin de la soirée, emmena Justin à sa suite, ne pouvant se détacher plus de deux secondes du jeune homme.

Dire que le trajet jusqu'au loft leur avait semblait une éternité frisait l'euphémisme, mais une fois franchi la porte de l'appartement le jeune publicitaire laissa tomber toute notion de self control.

Sa bouche dévorant avec avidité celle du blondinet, il ne se posa pas plus de questions qu'à l'ordinaire, prenant juste à cœur de faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux... c'est-à-dire prendre son pied.

Pour Justin il avait enfreint toutes ses règles, celles qu'il était sûr d'avoir instauré pour une bonne raison mais dont il n'arrivait pas à voir la légitimité dans ce cas précis.

Pour Justin il était prêt à beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, même certaines presque inavouables à son sens... Peut-être qu'un jour il en ferait part au jeune homme mais ça n'était pas prévu dans l'immédiat.

Non, dans l'immédiat l'urgence était de dévêtir absolument le blondinet et d'avoir accès à ses parties les plus intimes...

-Sunshine...

Le surnom avait glissé naturellement de ses lèvres traîtresses car trop empressées et il sentit Justin se raidir une seconde.

Se fustigeant de s'être laissé aller, Brian fit ce qui lui semblait le plus logique, passer à l'attaque. Devenir l'amant agressif et actif qu'il savait si bien être.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Justin de réfléchir, il prit possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser qui avait tout d'une torride déclaration.

Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde avec délectation, tirant dessus avec juste ce qu'il fallait de force pour diriger le baiser sans blesser. S'il pouvait c'était le corps tout entier de son artiste qu'il posséderait...

Cette pointe de possessivité était toute nouvelle chez lui et il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie ni le courage d'analyser ce que ça voulait dire.

Toujours avec ce même contrôle de la situation, il les manœuvra avec aisance pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux allongés sur le lit.

Justin presque nu, et lui qui n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre.

Une fois qu'il eût ce qu'il voulait, être nu et avoir Justin là où il le désirait, sous lui, Brian le contempla un moment.

Ça lui arrivait parfois de vouloir juste le regarder, le regarder et prendre conscience que ce corps sous le sien appartenait à un homme merveilleux, à un gamin talentueux et surtout à un mec qui baisait foutrement bien !

Il se baissa alors pour déposer ses lèvres sur ce corps qui lui avait réservé tant de surprises.

Se souvenant de l'envie presque carnassière avec laquelle il l'avait baisé à New York, il apposa sa marque sur son Ange.

Commençant par le cou, il traça un sillon de sa langue puis mordilla sa clavicule, arrachant un soupir appréciatif des lèvres de Justin.

Ses mains courraient sur son torse, caressant et titillant, faisant tout pour le rendre fou, les rendre fous.

Il lécha alors un téton, goûtant à l'extrême ce petit bout de chair tendue avant de passer à son jumeau...

Sa langue alla virevolter ensuite près de son nombril, s'amusant à imiter un acte sexuel...

Dedans, dehors...

Langue qui glisse dessus, autour, à l'intérieur...

Et Justin qui perdait pied un peu plus à chacune des caresses...

En tant qu'actif, Brian avait plus souvent l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui que l'inverse, c'était comme ça, juste un fait établi, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas un amant attentif à défaut d'être attentionné.

Jusqu'à Justin.

C'était la première fois que l'envie de sucer quelqu'un le prenait, qu'il avait l'inclinaison de le faire sans que ça lui soit ouvertement demandé.

Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec le sexe de son partenaire, aucun des deux hommes ne purent réprimer un gémissement.

La main de Justin trouva naturellement sa place dans les cheveux de Brian, ne cherchant pas à guider, juste à confirmer une présence.

Ce que Brian faisait, tous les deux étaient conscient que ça n'était pas anodin.

La technique était diablement précise, prête à faire imploser le jeune homme d'une seconde à l'autre, mais c'était bien connu que Brian Kinney n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et ce ne fût donc pas étonnant de le voir s'arrêter avant que ça ne soit trop tard.

Justin, les yeux écarquillés, eût peine à aligner deux mots.

-Brian... Je veux... J'ai besoin...

Dans un sourire timide et tendre, il le rassura.

-Relax mon Ange je sais ce dont tu as besoin...

Un clin d'œil coquin plus tard et il le fit se retourner.

La confiance limite aveugle que le blond lui portait le toucha plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre et ce depuis le début.

Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait se laisser aller, véritablement, sans avoir à être jugé ou sans que cela ne soit décortiqué et analysé.

Avec révérence Brian caressa, puis embrassa le jeune homme, essayant de contrôler un minimum son empressement.

Pour une raison pas encore tout à fait définie, il lui était important que Justin voit, comprenne, pourquoi il voulait prendre son temps.

Ce n'était certainement pas le 'je t'aime' que le peintre en herbe aurait voulu mais c'était déjà quelque chose.

Brian ne voulait pas le baiser ce soir, il voulait _**autre chose**_.

Restait à définir ce qu'autre chose voulait dire.

Action presque miroir de leur première fois, il se délecta de la peau humide de son compagnon, arrivant trop vite à son goût aux fesses rebondies qui lui paraissaient plus qu'alléchantes.

Il ne perdit pas une minute et écarta les deux globes de chair, trop empressé qu'il était de pouvoir apprécier la partie la plus intime de Justin à sa juste valeur.

Il adorait faire ça au jeune blond et se régalait autant par les râles que son amant laissait échapper que par l'acte en lui-même.

Justin était souple et docile sous lui et il savait qu'ils partageaient la même excitation exacerbée.

Il déposa alors un doux baiser aux creux de ses reins avant de prendre la capote et de l'enfiler rapidement.

Décidant que les jeux étaient faits, il envahit le corps de Justin avec un râle de soulagement.

Les deux hommes eurent besoin de quelques secondes avant que Brian ne se résolve à bouger, enfin.

Ce n'était assurément pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient et pourtant, cette fois ci il fût troublé par l'action.

Son membre, fier et durci par trop d'enthousiasme et de préliminaires, entrant et sortant à une vitesse folle du corps de Justin.

C'était en train de lui faire perdre la tête, s'obligeant à casser le rythme et y aller plus doucement, il prit conscience que c'était une autre forme de torture.

Durant un instant la notion irrationnelle qu'ils n'étaient plus en train de baiser mais de faire l'amour traversa son esprit, le faisant frissonner avant qu'il ne se mette à le pistonner de plus belle.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il avait besoin que Justin jouisse avant lui, il laissa alors flâner sa main qui rencontra bien vite le sexe du jeune homme qu'il masturba entre rythme effréné et mouvements erratiques.

Ce qui eût l'air de payer puisque peu de temps après sa main fût arrosée par une décharge de foutre.

Entrelaçant leurs doigts, il ne se freina plus et pénétra en lui avec force, encore et encore.

S'il le pouvait il le baisserait constamment, n'étant jamais rassasié.

Il sentit tous les signes de la jouissance un moment plus tard.

S'affalant avec bonheur sur son Ange, il lui embrassa l'épaule avant de se retirer.

Le sourire dans la voix, Justin riposta.

-T'étais pas obligé de partir !

Brian sourit avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Je sais Mon Ange mais la capote ne va pas se jeter toute seule !

Le blond tourna la tête vers son compagnon avec indolence et le contempla.

Quelque chose venait de se produire entre eux, quelque chose de nouveau, de différent, et Justin avait son idée sur le sujet mais préféra ne rien dire.

-Merci.

Brian senti son cœur faire un bond, mais la pirouette toute trouvée qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue mourut lorsqu'il distingua le sourire éclatant de Justin.

Ce même sourire qui lui avait valu son surnom de **Sunshine**.

Celui qui comptait plus que tout pour lui.

XXXXX


End file.
